


Viral Overload

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Prototype (Video Game), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Crossover, M/M, T-Virus, Viral Connection, Viruses, alternative universe, blacklight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer finds a new ally, and he is more than just a little surprised about the nature of this ally.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Viral Overload

There had been traces of something strange in the air as of late. Alex didn’t know what exactly it had been that had triggered it, but he was sure that there was something off about everything that had transpired since some time. He had returned from the heart of the infected city when he had learned that there was something amiss. There rarely ever was something that could even come close to being dangerous to him. But this time, it was something different. He could feel that something was off. There was something in the stream of the biomass. Something strange, but still powerful. Another virus, with similarly potent properties as Blacklight had shown them.

Somewhere in the outskirts of the infected city, there was a rival. Alex was intrigued that there even could be something like a rival to him, and someone commanding a virus nonetheless. His infected hives had been battling with the infected afflicted with the strange strain, and that was just something that kept nagging at his mind, much more than the million voices that were his thoughts now. He strolled through the alleys of the infected city, and always again felt around if he could make out anything that would hint at the location of the rival.

And there he could see him. A tall, blond, rather buff man. Alex snickered, slowly approaching the other. The blond male didn’t move away, and it was clear that he had long noticed Alex beforehand. They didn’t meet on hostile grounds, which was another strange twist to this encounter for Alex. Usually, he was met with gunfire or even other infected powers. But this time, it was completely different. He already wondered if this would be a meeting of two men with a similar vision, or with similar intellect.

“Well, this is a strange way of meeting.” Alex snickered, shaking his head lightly. He even pulled back the hood of his pullover, to give the other a better look at his face. He was feeling confident and somewhat excited. “I didn’t expect to ever meet someone capable of controlling a virus like I do.”

“This pleasure is not just on your side.” The stranger chuckled and took off his sunglasses, revealing reptile-like yellow eyes, contrasting Alex’s glowing red ones perfectly. “I’m intrigued beyond words, Doctor Mercer. Such a strange way of meeting someone who could be just up to par with my skills, if not superior to me.”

Alex chuckled, shaking his head. “This is a very sweet admission. But I still would like to say, Mr. Wesker… We are both rather unique, but we could still be rather good allies, I believe. We all have our unnerving enemies, but this will be a much easier thing to eliminate if we work alongside one another.” Alex smirked, straightening his posture. The voices had proven useful once more. He had heard of Albert Wesker before, but to find him here, now, within reach, was just perfect. He wasn’t out to make Wesker a part of himself. He wanted the other to remain who he was. Otherwise, it would become dull again right away.

“I am impressed, you usually lash out immediately.” Albert snickered, shaking his head. “You are quite known for your insatiable hunger.”

Alex snorted, but then extended his hand in a friendly gesture. Albert followed him, deep into the heart of the infected city, and with that into the largest hive. “I can restrain myself in the face of such a promising ally, and that is something I can’t say of many opportunities.”

“Well then.” Albert put on his glasses again, and Alex flipped his hood back on. “We still have much to discuss and to settle.”


End file.
